Beyond the moon
by Masta-of-light
Summary: The day's are shortening and beasts are arising out of the dessert. Even the Gerudo women are scared out of thier wits. Whats causing this? Link and Zelda have to find this great evil arising but what can it be?
1. Chapter 1

Many moons rolled by over the darkened sky, as days rolled by. A silhouette of a man stood over a steep cliff facing the full moon. He gave a sorrowful howl as he transformed into a wolf and in an instant jumped off the cliff and transformed into an eagle flying towards the mountains its wings flapping with hard elegance. Then it just vanished into the night sky.

Link on Epona, his chest brown haired horse, stood at a distance, beneath the covers of the forest, watching the scene unfold beneath his very eyes. His eyes diverted into another direction at the castle ahead. With a kick of the heels Epona went into a full gallop down the hill and down into the valley bellow where the Herculean village lay.

Link arrived at the gates. He was quiet familiar how they treated people outside the walls. No one was permitted after sundown, except for royalty. So Link went a little ways down by a bunch of boulders. He took out his blanket and slept on the hard cold ground wrapping his green cloak and blanket forgetting about his own comforts. He was tired from the long ride across the kingdom to arrive in Herculean village with a request.

The sun rose over the horizon creating a multitude of warm colors from orange to red, with only a tinge of pink. With the creek of the draw bridge and the warm sun on His face Link arose to a new day shivering.

"You know Epona this better be worth it coming all the way here." Link patting Epona and messed with his blonde hair a bit trying to get it tidy. He really needed a haircut. He ruffled his green tunic a bit trying to look as tidy as possible

He led Epona to the gate were he was stopped by some guards. "Hello sir what business do you inquire here?" A guard said when his head in Link's face.

Epona snorted ready to plummet the man who offends Link with is hand pushed on his forehead. Link comforted Epona and said it alright

Back to the guard Link stated why he's here. "Hello I come here to bear a message for the King from the great Deku tree in the forest of Korkiri."

"Aren't Korkiri supposed to be small children?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Link sighed. "I live with the Korkiri, here's the message I bring." Link went to his message satchel and received a letter stamped with the Deku tree signet.

The guard seemed satisfied enough and let Link pass. Beyond the drawbridge was a town full of bustling bodies moving here and there in the market place. Link passed unwashed bodies, the odor to him was unbearable since he wasn't used too many people. As he was walking down the lane a beggar grabbed his arm.

"Sir, may I have some money, I haven't eaten in days you look like a generous man."

Link had compassion on the beggar and gave him two green rubies for him to buy himself a loaf of bread. The beggar thanked Link and ran off. Link himself was hungry, but it had to wait a bit longer.

Down the market place passing carriages and other villagers he came to the edge of town passing two more guards half drunk and flirted with some giggling ladies. He got up on Epona and rode slowly surveying the scenery. The castle to him was entrancing since he has never seen something so big, so close up. With was a castle from many stories he was told as a child by Saria his best and only friend. At a gate he presented himself to yet another guard and showed the letter. The gate was opened and Link was let through. As he neared the castle Link saw someone on a balcony. To him she was beautiful. Could that be the princess? It didn't matter anyways; he couldn't ever get the princess anyways. Nearing the castle entrance, he showed the message to a guard. A stable boy took Epona and led her off to the stables.

Link was led into the throne room where the king lay slumped in his chair. The room was breathtaking. The chandeliers tapestries of many clans hung on top the walls. Suite of amours of many designs lined the walls. At the other side of the room sat the king with a straight faced woman in blue leather armour with the picture of the sheikia clan.

Link was led all the way to the king. For a second he forgot his manners and just sat there staring. He shook his head and bowed on one knee. "Arise," the king said in a booming voice.

"What brings you here?" The king asked monotonously.

"S…sir I bring a message from the Great Deku tree." The king beamed a bit, his eyes sparking a glint of interest.

"Show me boy then."

Link gave the king the letter. The king handed it to the woman beside him. She read it out loud.

To the King of Hyrule, Lost forest as been stirring

Neighboring villages are becoming nervous.

Monsters have been spotted during day light hours.

A village has been destroyed and many others.

It is heard that Gerudo women are afraid of something

or someone. May the god's be with you?

CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHA>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>hope ya like the first Chappy more coming up...What is the thing that makes the Gerudo sacred out of thier wits. well ya got to find out in the next CHAPPY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Herculean town is made up by me, wanted to try something new with my story**

**The sky darkened over The Gerudo fortress. A black shadow hung over the sky lightening flashed over head as rain poured down on to the dessert floor. A great tremendous roar was heard over head. The Gerudo women stood side by side getting their weapons ready for whatever was coming their way. **

**The earth trembled beneath there feet. The Gerudo women were started to become a little afraid as the hung on to whatever they could find. The earth quake kept getting stronger and stronger; the ground started splitting across the dessert floor. The rain started pouring faster blinding the women from seeing a foot ahead of them. The land split further crumbling the walls of the fortress as it came tumbling down over head. The women started screaming in fear running blindly through the rain. Some fell into the earths cracks and other killed by fallen debris as bodies were crushed. They were no match for the force of nature. Yet what was controlling it? Some questioned themselves.**

**The earth stopped shaking and the pouring rain was reduced to mere droplets falling from the sky. The remaining women looked up out from the middle of the dessert emerged a castle surrounding by mist. The women sensed the dark aura coming from the castle. Whatever it was they knew they didn't have a chance leaving the Gerudo fortress in fear of what all these occurrences did to the fallen comrades. Beyond the bridge they crossed leaving behind they're home and disguising themselves as commoners among the near by villages**


	3. Chapter 3

The King looked at the letter himself rereading it over and over again. The Great Deku was wise in years. It was loyal tree to the kingdom. The letter was much disturbing. Is this true?

Link waiting impatiently, his stomach was growling and the last nights sleep didn't help take away the bags under his eyes, he also reeked of travel. The silence dragged on for a few minutes until someone burst in the throne room panting holding his bloody side. "Sir, monsters were reported being spotted by Lon Lon town!" The man wobbled slowly, and then his knees buckled and he spurred across the ground as blood was oozing from his wound.

"Jacob, Frail take the man and bring him to the tending corridor," the king ordered. "And you messenger…" Link interrupted "Link at you service." "Very well messenger Link, thank you bringing this letter here, Impa will escort you were you can rest and refresh from you travel."

Link was led into a series of corridors when he finally was led to a small chamber. "Your bath will be ready soon and a fresh pair of clothing will be given." Then the women known as Impa gave a warm smile, turned on her heels and left the room stiffly.

Link made himself comfortable by dislodging all the weapons his sword, shield, deku nuts, sling shot and a small pack of bombs. Link laid them at the corner of the small room which only consisted of a bed, night stand and a wash basin. Link lay on his bed and dozed of a bit. A while later 2 maids came in with a tub full of warm water and a pair of clothing for him to wash in. Link stirred sensing something over looking him. Link opened one eye. I maid looked down disapprovingly at him her hands on her hips.

"Ah!" Link yelped in surprise. "Bout time you woke up, water is getting cold. Here on the stand are pair of clothing you can change into."

"Um, thank you."

"Also the king wishes for you to sup with him and his daughter at dinner."

"Thank you for informing me." Link rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. The two maids left Link alone in his room once more.

Slowly, Link heaved himself out of bed and groggily walked to the wash basin, splashed some water on his face, then peeled out of his clothing revealing his all too muscular lean chest. Dipping his foot in the hip deep tub and found the water warm, he sunk into the water with a sigh.

Later that evening Link started exploring the castle a while before the dinner bell rang. Exiting outside into the warm summer breeze Link went in search of the stables. It was simple to find. At the rear of the castle across the knights training ground, walked into the stable and found Epona munching on some fresh hay.

"Hey girl, how ya been?" Epona gave a neigh in reply, Link chuckled. Just as he was going to reach for the brush that lay on top a shelf, another skimmed his.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know…" "No here you can take it" Link said turning away from the person, not noticing who it was. Link took another brush and walked back to Epona. The person still stared after him. He started brushing Epona until he felt someone stare at him from behind. Link turned around to see the person still staring at him.

He tilted his head and gave a half grin. "Need anything Mame?"

"No I just was wondering were you got that horse, it's beautiful," The women replied.

"Oh well, I got it from Lon Lon ranch a while back as a little kid, its name is Epona." Link said patting Epona proudly.

The women walked toward Epona, her braided blond hair gently caressing Link's cheek. _It smells like strawberries_Link first thought was. He shook it off and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"This horse is marvelous oh how I wish Hendric was as beautiful and healthy, strong looking as yours. I enjoy riding him around the castle to get some fresh air, that castle gets so cramped sometimes, I enjoy the fresh air. "You have a horse?" Link asked dumbly. The woman giggled. "Yes I do. I forgot to introduce my I'm Zelda."

Link's eyes widened, _the princess! _ Link bowed, "Princess I-I u-u." Princess Zelda looked at him annoyed. "Just call me Zelda and get up I hate people bowing down to me. And you must be?" Zelda asked. "L-Link Prin… I mean Zelda." Zelda beamed "Oh you must be Link from Korkiri forest; I heard so much about that place." Link stared into her sparkling ocean blue eyes; she looked just like a child as she bounced up and down hands clasped together, even though she looked about the same age as him.

Ding Dong!

The bell rang signaling that it was supper time. Zelda turned around alarmed, "I have to go get ready for supper, are you going to be joining us Link?"

"Yes I will." Zelda gave a sweet smile towards Link, Link blushed uncomfortably.

When Zelda left the stables Link plopped in a pile of hay by Epona. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Why is this girl making me blush? Ya she's beautiful even in a tunic and trousers, but she's the princess. I wish Sarai was here helping me she's like my sister._

At dinner Link was seated beside the King with Zelda across from him. She changed into a simple evening dress her hair down, and a silver tiara with the triforce in the middle. Dinner arrived and Link piled his plate with as much food as possible, he started eating quickly forgetting his manners. The king and Zelda stared at Link who just ate his third serving while they barely touched their first. Link gave a loud belch finally full. He hasn't eaten a good meal like this in weeks. Link then realized where he was and looked surprised at king and princess. The king then roared into a goodhearted laughter as his belly bounced up and down as he saw Link's face turned beat red as he slouched down lower in his chair.

After the king was done laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Link your one of a kind haven't had a laugh this hearty in months." Link blushed even more of embarrassment as he saw Zelda trying to hold in her laughter.

Dinner was finished and every one got up and went to the destination. Link was fast walking all the way to his chamber. He stripped into his undergarments and jumped into bed trying to forget the evening event. _At least I got the kings and Zelda's attention. _With that Link drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
